Duel Monster Stories
by GagagaGirl
Summary: Short stories of Duel Monster cards.
1. Story 1

_**World Legacy Echo**_

A dreaded Aurum clutched the dying Ib tightly in his embrace.

He was stunned by the event that suddenly took place, and so was Ningirsu, whom stood silently behind him, watching the gruesome moment.

Auram's eyes stored more pain than words could describe. The lifeless body of his best friend's sister and his lover rested peacefully within his arms. How did he allow such a tragedy to happen?

"It's my fault." Auram's voice abrupted the disturbing silence that filled the atmosphere. "It's my fault for dragging you both into this. It's my fault Ib is dead. All of this is my fault."

"It's not your fault, Auram." Ningirsu calmly responded. Even in the most dire situations, Ningirsu kept his cool.

"How can you be like this, Ningirsu?! Do you even care that she's dead! Your very own blood!" Auram turned to confront the taller male, tears already rolling down his cheeks. " _How can you be so inhumane_?"

Ningirsu did not answer, instead he slowly approached Auram and then halted. He narrowed his eyes and without warning, a hand appeared and smacked Auram across the face as he was forced to lose his grip of Ib's body and rubbed where he'd been hit.

"Why you-"

"Shut up, Auram." Ningirsu commanded firmly as Auram was obliged to listen. "Don't you dare insult me like that ever again. What proof do you have that I don't care about my sister when I truly do? She's the only family I have left after the destruction of our village from the Mekk army. Even if we weren't related by blood, I'd still care."

Auram blinked. There was sincerity in his voice. The death of his sister had affected him more than he thought, yet he wondered now he was able to conceal such deep sorrow behind an expressionless mask.

"However, my honor as a living being remains, and you offending me for It is something I cannot tolerate regardless of the conditions we find ourselves in." He added. His lips then curved. "Ib may be dead, but her spirit continues to live on. Perhaps there's still hope for us."

Ningirsu's words resonated in his mind. He was right. He was a living being and so was he; they were living beings; the longer they lived, the more battles they would fights until their victory was secured.

He had to agree. There was still hope for them, and even the possibility to resurrect Ib and bring back her youth and liveliness, as well as that lovely smile she gave him whenever he doubted himself.

Afterwards, Auram carefully positioned the deceased Ib on the ground as he instructed Imduk to guard her body until he and Ningursu returned. His powers had weakened during his battle against Lee and Ib in the form of Destroymare Ibee. However, that did not restrain him in any way, and fueled his determination to continue battling instead.

As Auram stood up, he walked towards Ningirsu and nodded. "Let's go. We still have some business to attend to."

Ningirsu smiled at this, stepping aside as he gestured him.

"Lead the way, then."

The war was not over yet.


	2. Story 2

_**Brandish Maiden Rei**_

No one knows her story, except for her name Rei.

Rei is no ordinary girl, possessing incredible power that not even science is able to comprehend.

Because of her strange powers, people often created myths about her and her origin.

Or at least, that's what she thought was the case.

". . ."

Rei heavily sighed as she slouched in her spinny chair, twisting her ankle so the spiiny chair moved side to side. She was bored and he still hadn't come yet.

It'd been two hours already. One more hour and she would go nuts for sure.

"If I'd only knew your name would I damn you-!"

"What's with all the fuss, Rei-Rei? Damning someone ain't a good look for you."

 _Oh, my Ra!_ She hated it when he called her that.

"I've told you one million times not to call me that." She said as she stuck her tongue at him. "One of these days, Cyberse Whitehat, I will know your name and you will regret ever giving me that nickname!"

"My, my, Rei-Rei, you sound so sure of yourself." Cyberse Whitehat chuckled at her weak threat. Rei furrowed her eyebrows in response.

"Well, anyways, Whitehat, what took you so long?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I wanna know."

"That's none of your business."

"It's my business, alright."

"What makes you say that, hm?"

ReI then stood up on her spinny chair as she yanked Whitehat's collar toward her mouth and inhaled a single, deep breath.

" _ **BECAUSE I LIVE WITH YOU, SO THAT MAKES IT MY BUSINESS, DUMBASS**_!"

"Whoa- Watch the language! You've never heard me say any of those words. Now, have you? I better start keeping an eye on you whenever I leave you home alone. . ." He commented timidly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Whatever. Just tell me."

"Not with that attitude will I tell you."

She sighed again, and calmed herself. She forced a smile. "Oh, please, will you tell poor lil' old me, Whitey?"

Rei fluttered her eyelashes dramatically, much to Whitehat's amusement. She wrote a mental note to herself to get him back later for this humiliating her.

"Well, I've recently discovered some strange phenomenon occurring in various sections within Cyberspace."

"Like what?"

"How am I suppose to know? That's why I say 'strange phenomenon'."

Rei shook her head of disappointment at his words. "To hell with that."

"Okay, listen here, missy, as long as you're under my roof, no such profanity is allowed!" Cyberse Whitehat stated firmly as he folded his arms. "Those movies you like to watch are no good for you I did not raise you to speak in such a foul manner.."

"Hmpf!" She pouted. He nonchalantly patted her head, much to her annoyance.

"However, I proceeded to do further research."

"No sh-"

He gave her a deadly glare.

"No, shoot, I mean."

"That's better. Anyways, I inspected each section carefully and found out that it's a virus infecting them. Not only that, the virus doesn't seem to spread quickly. Perhaps it's a bug of some kind since It seems to lurk in one area for awhile before moving to the next." He explained dreadfully. "I've been studying it for a few days now."

"A few days?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes-"

"Why's that?!"

A loud growling noise echoed throughout the room. They blinked at each other. Whitehat laughed awkwardly.

"Hahaha, lemme eat first, no?

Rei rolled her eyes at Whitehat and palmed her face. "I looked up online how to make stake. I placed your food on the table."

He shifted his gaze towards the table and cringed at the site of the burnt meat, even the bone was crisp to nothing. Another giance and he probably vomit. "The least you could've done was place it in the microwave. It'd ought to be cold now."

"Do I look like Summon Sorceress to you." She frowned.

"Obviously, not. She's way prettier than you." He snickered.

"It's not my fault she dumped you for what's-his-face." She retorted.

It was his turn to frown. He then took out his cellphone.

"I'mma order pizza for dinner."

"Did I overdo it?"

"I think you were trying to kill me again.;

"Haha, very funny, Whitehat."

"I know, Rei-Rei."

Rei certainly did not cook very well.

"Fine, let's get pizza."


	3. Story 3

_**Gagagabolt**_

"Are you sure this is safe?" Gagaga Girl asked her superior nervously. Dark clouds swirling above their heads.

"Yes, I am." Gagaga Magician calmly assured her. "Do you doubt me?"

"O-Of course, not, Gagaga-senpai! It's just. . ." Her voice began to trail off. "It's just that it seems dangerous to test it out in this weather."

"Ah, so it's fear then." He causally corrected his student.

"No-"

"Hush now."

Gagaga Girl knew better than to argue with him and it was not because he was older and wiser.

He could easily predict her movements and each word she'd say, yet somehow, of every other girl with magic power, he selected her as his student.

Perhaps it was the fact they've known each other for a long time, or because they shared a close bond like siblings. She wasn't really sure. However, it was best for her if she did not question his intentions.

Gagaga Magician's silver hair flapped uncontrollably in the fierce ocean wind. He shifted his position from Gagaga Girl toward the cliff and walked forward.

A single green orb to guide his way. It would've been two if that white mutt hadn't assaulted him the secondt he turned his back, which led into an intense battle between the two. However, the battle ended with no conclusion. Though, he learned to not underestimate his opponents from that day forth.

The dry grass beneath his feet crunched as he came to a halt, now at the edge of the cliff.

The wind blew harder as the water below the cliff clashed against the rocks at the bottom. Gagaga Magician lifted his right arm upwards.

"Be careful, senpai!" Gagaga Girl warned him. He simply nodded in response.

" _Gagaga. . ."_ The dark swirling clouds from earlier began to forge together as electricity sparked throughout the sky, the wind howling around him.

Gagaga Girl stepped back and watched cautiously as her teacher performed his latest enchantment.

She remembered how rigorous his studies were in order to master the spell. He'd spent night and day training himself, considering the strength he would need to accomplish the task.

". . . _bolt_!"

The final word triggered the event that was about to occur.

Thunder clapped loudly as a bolt of lightning struck down at the raging waves. Then, multiple bolts appeared and it became a dangerous thunderstorm.

This was Gagaga Magician's power.

What much more was this mysterious man capable of?

"Gagaga-senpai, you truly are wonder!" Gagaga Girl complimented him.

"What you witnessed today is not a wonder" He replied coldly. "it's the power within one's self that he or she can tame and transform into something greater. You have the potential, however, your self-doubt prevents you from unleashing what's inside of you."

"O-oh. .." He had figured her out once more. It seemed she was unable to hide anything from him. A trait she deeply admired about him and one of the reasons why she accepted to follow in his footsteps.

He had the confidence she did not.

"Do you wish to learn my secret?" said he, raising a brow. Or at least, she thought he did. Well, he wore a visor, half of his face was shielded by his hair, and his lower face was concealed by a black mask, so it was really difficult to tell what emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"That's a pretty silly question to ask me!" She chuckled sheepishly.

"Oh, really? How come?"

"'Cause I'm under your apprenticeship?" She reluctantly reminded him .

He closed his eyelid(s) and gently patted her head. This unexpected action confused her.

Gagaga Magician shifted again, this time in the opposite direction from where he had walked. He was leaving.

It was only a few steps before he stopped in his tracks and glimpsed over his shoulder to look at her. "Will you come or you rather stay in the incoming rain?"

"I, uhh, wait-!" She paced herself to catch up to him and almost tripped doing so, causing him to roll his eye(s) at her.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're my student and not your sister." Gagaga Magician teased her playfully.

"Ha ha, very funny, senpai." She pouted. "She can't do half the things I can."

"Prove me, child."

"I shall!" She exclaimed, elbowing him. He remained unfazed and punched her shoulder.

"Curses!"

"You can curse in your next lesson, missy."

"Fine."

Gagaga Magician, always so calm and cool, it deem strange to her when he acted like herself.


	4. Story 4

_**Dark Magic Inheritance**_

" _Darkness is the absence of light_. . ."

As the words were chanted, the summoning circle magically appeared on the cold floor.

" _Gentle, yet bringing about fright_. . ."

Strange writing manifested inside the summoning circle: The ancient tongue only the Spellcaaters knew.

" _Fear; the unpredictability of the unknown_. . ."

The summoning circle began to mysteriously glow a bright yellow color.

" _Sorrow; the lost part of yourself you no longer own_. . ."

The scripture dispersed from the floor and started to rhythmically follow suit to the chant, swirling around the duo.

" _Anger; the unsettling sensation of what cannot be._ . ."

She slowly removed her hat and bowed her head, excited and anxious.

" _Joy; the overwhelming feeling of gratitude of what is and can see_. . ."

He gently set his hand on her above her head and it gleamed.

" _Search for the power in your body and mind_. . ."

Her emerald green eyes grew wide.

" _Soul and heart, there you will find_. . ."

She blinked once, then twice, and by the third thim, closed her eyes.

" _The true magic of a wielder of the dark_. . ."

She felt the magical energy flow through her veins.

" _A journey you will soon embark_. . ."

Was this her own power or his? She wasn't sure.

" _A destiny you are fated to fulfill_. . ."

The goodness this would bring to her, the privilege to learn under him.

" _Because you have the wil_. . ."

Her lips parted to say something, but no word came out. She didn't dare to interrupt his concentration.

" _The will of becoming a dedicated magician and more_. . ."

She noted the chant rhymed. Funny, she thought.

" _This is a duty; not a chore_. . ."

Hr removed his hand away from her

The ritual was finally complete.

"Stand up." He commanded and she obeyed as she positioned her hat back onto her head.

"Was that poetry or-" She paused.

"No, it's part of the ritual. What made you think that?" He asked her curiously.

"Never mind." Imaginary sweat dropped from the side of her face."Dark Magician- I mean, Master. Is that really it?"

"What do you mean?" Dark Magician cocked an eyebrow.

"All of this. Was it really necessary? 'Cause I don't feel any different." She responded bluntly.

"One does not get powerful overnight, silly girl." The taller mage said coldly. "I have taught you this before. The point of the ritual was to officially declare you as my apprentice."

"Oh." the younger girl scratched her chin thoughtfully. "So what will it be?"

"Be what?" Dark Magician inquired again.

"Be my name."

It was his turn to scratch his chin and think.

She sighed.

"Dark Magician Girl."

"Huh."

"Dark Magician Girl." He repeated.

"You just added 'girl' to your name." She stated suspiciously.

"It makes sense. You're a girl and a student of mine, the Dark Magician." he explained. "Unless you prefer your personal name-"

"Nah, I'll stick with Dark Magician Girl for social events." Dark Magician Girl waved her hand awkwardly. Dark Magician just shrugged.

"Very well." The purple-haired male grabbed his staff from the floor, the green orb on it radiating faintly. "We're still not done."

"Aww." Dark Magician Girl frowned, doing the same as her master. "But I'm hungry."

"Lunch can wait. We have to test the dark magic first." He instructed clearly. She quietly nodded.

"Let's begin our next session then."

And with that, the summoning circle under them unleashed a powerful aura.


	5. Story 5

_**Would Legacy's Heart**_

Her deep blue eyes gleamed with excitement. She knew the legends were true the very moment they uncovered the remains of it.

The World Legacy- World Chalice.

At first, it only seemed like a silly fairy tale the elders told to the children of the village to entertain them.

Except, this was not a fairy tale; it was reality.

"What wonderful news this is!" Ib declared joyfully as she shifted her position from Lee to the others. "Did you listen to that big brother Ningirsu and Auram?"

"I think, I'm not sure." A short blonde bluntly responded, Auram. He was picking his nose with his index finger. Ib furrowed her eyebrows and threateningly approached him.

"'O' Chosen by the World Chalice'! Should I repeat it to you?" Ib said mockingly. Auram smiled shamelessly.

"Sure, why not-"

 _ **Whack!**_

Ib had slammed her staff on Auram's head. He winced from the small bump forming on his skull, gently massaging it.

"You wouldn't even hear a whisper! Now, would you?" She glared at him dangerously.

"Enough, Ib. Crowned by the World Chalice is a responsibility, not just an honor. Thus, you shouldn't abuse of your soon-to-be subjects." The taller male stepped into their argument, Ningirsu teasing his sister. "So control yourself."

"Beckoned by the World Chalice's power, it's also your share of responsibility, Ningirsu." Lee interrupted as she flew toward the trio. "I must warn you of the dangers you will face during your journey."

Then, a small yip was heard from somewhere and Ib gasped.

"Oh, my, my! How horrible of me to forget about Imduk!"

At the mention of his name, a fast-moving blur of white leapt into his master's arms, cuddling in Ib's warm embrace.

"World Chalice Guardragon!" Lee named him property.

"World Chalice this. World Chalice that. What are you, anyways. Lee the World Chalice Fairy or something?" Auram snorted.

"You got it!"

Auram twitched his right eye in disbelief. Ningirsu cleared his throat. "Continue, Lee."

"Oh, yeah! Like I was saying, the menaces of your quest are nothing compared to what any of you have fought in the past. So you have to be very careful!" The small blue fairy explained. "Upon the reawakening of the World Legacy, the Krawlers resurfaced and are now roaming the land in search of the sacred relic."

"Okay, but why us of all people?" Auram inquired her suspiciously.

"Auram! Don't be such a ninny. Have you not been paying attention at all?" There was clear irritation in Ib's voice. "The World Legacy chose us because we know what it is"

"No, you do, Ib. You spent a lot of time studying its history."

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Ningirsu grabbed his companions' heads and separated them as he stood between them. The power a person could do when he or she was as tall as him.

"Ib's right, though, the World Legacy chose you three because you know what it is.." Lee further added.

Motivated, Ib nodded firmly. "Don't worry, Lee, we'll succeed in recuperating all missing parts of the World Legacy before the Krawlers do!"

"Yes!" Ningirsu happily agreed with his sister.

However, Auram remained untrustworthy of Lee. There was just something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Meanwhile, Imduk profoundly slept in Ib's arms despite all the commotion occurring.


End file.
